


Of honey and bees

by elletromil



Series: bound by little things [2]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Beekeeping, Friendship, Gen, Tailor Harry, Wizard Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 15:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21273767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: "Are those beehives?""Yep.""Since when do we have beehives?"--Any excuse to go back home is a good excuse.





	Of honey and bees

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InsaneRedDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneRedDragon/gifts).

> So when I started flufftober, I realised that my focus was on couple which is all fine and good, except those are not the only important relationship!
> 
> So for november I decided to do another one-prompt-a-day challenge but this with friendship as the focus!
> 
> To kick this month off, I thought there was no better way than with a new addition to this verse of ours. After all, even if we had already met and were talking on a regular basis, I will forever thing of this verse as one of the main thing that really cemented our friendship.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

Harry doesn't let Merlin take more than a few steps inside before more or less shoving a spoon into his mouth. Of course, he kind of gives him a heads up before doing so, but based on Merlin's glare his quick 'taste this!' wasn't quite enough.

But his expression changes quickly when the taste registers and he pushes Harry's hand away so he can grab the spoon himself and carefully lick the remnants of honey on it.

"That's rather good, where did you get it?"

Harry grins and grabs him by the hand, completely ignoring the way Merlin grumbles as he drags him through the rooms of the estate until they're back outside.

"Seriously Harry, we could have just rounded the house."

"My way's quicker."

It's an old argument, one they've been having since Harry finally convinced Merlin his parents would  _ never _ send him back. An argument they'll probably keep having until they're old and gray. Harry is more than okay with it.

"Ta-dah!" He exclaims with a flourish when they get nearer to the tree line on the property.

Merlin stares for a moment before reacting. "Are those beehives?"

"Yep."

"Since when do we have beehives?"

"It's been about a year now. I needed a new hobby after you left."

Merlin continues to stare, looking completely unamused. Not that Harry cares. That will teach him for not visiting more often. Or even just calling home once in a while. If not his parents, he's pretty sure Adelaide would have told him all about the bees.

"I thought you only cared about butterflies and moths." Merlin gives up on his glaring after a while, probably remembering that Harry has long since built up his immunity against it. He walks closer to inspect the hives, but not actually close enough to disrupt any of the activity.

"That's still mostly right. But bees are an important part of any healthy garden. If I want to keep my flowers to attract my butterflies, I need to keep them well-pollinated. And bees have had a rough time lately, it only felt right to welcome them on the grounds since the estate has always been open to all kinds of animals."

Merlin hums distantly, his attention now fixed on the working bees. Not that Harry blames him. It can be quite hypnotic at times. Relaxing.

He remembers reading somewhere that bees represent immortality. Maybe it's true. It sure feels like time doesn't affect him when he's caring for the hives.

"I wouldn't think you'd have time to care for hives full time. Aren't you slowly taking over at the shop?"

"I don't and I am. But Jamal is taking over when I can't."

" _ Harry _ ! You can't just ask the staff to-"

He holds up a hand before Merlin can continue his rant. "It was his idea actually. He's taken an interest in beekeeping, but didn't have the funds nor the space at home. He said that if I was willing to pay for the equipment and its upkeep, he'd be more than happy to put in the hours. Mum ended up hiring another gardener anyway, but she's been trying to convince Dad for a few months now that they should do it."

"Things always just work out for you, don't they?" Merlin shakes his head in disbelief, but there is something undeniably fond in the way he looks at Harry now.

"Eh," he shrugs dismissively, "I think it also depends on how you decide to see things. I take everything as it comes to me. You exhaust yourself to get the outcome  _ you _ want. Not sure if one is better than the other."

Merlin raises an eyebrow in surprise at his musings. "Since when are you so philosophical without being drunk?"

"Who says I'm not?"

"It's not even noon!"

Harry sticks his tongue out and Merlin rolls his eyes, realising Harry was just teasing him.

Without consulting each other, they turn back toward the house and slowly start to make their way back.

"So, we don't plan on going commercial or anything, but I was thinking that maybe some of our magic user clients at the shop would be interested in fresh honey. If you think the quality pass muster, of course."

While even he knows it's not an ingredient that is used often in potions after years of listening to Merlin speak of his trade of choice, the fact that honey represents wealth and prosperity still makes it an important part in specific rituals.

"Hmm. Pretty sure a few would be interested just for where it was produced. But you'll have to give me more before I can say for sure it's good enough."

It seems genuine enough, but Harry has grown up with Merlin. He knows when he's lying. But this time he doesn't call him out on it. Merlin so rarely indulges in his sweet tooth, Harry surely won't deny him another taste of honey.

Anyway, it was with him in mind that he really started this whole endeavour. The estate is the one place Merlin comes for most of his ingredients. Harry will do everything in his power to make sure he will return. That Merlin will always have an excuse to come back, even when he forgets that his family wants to see him just for the sake of seeing him.

It doesn't matter that sometimes Merlin doubts his place with them. Harry knows that he belongs in their family. It's a certainty he’s had since he first met him as a child and one he will die with.

And maybe, maybe one day Merlin will believe him.

**Author's Note:**

> If there is any particular frienship in the Kingsman fandom you'd want me to write about, I am open to suggestion! :D


End file.
